


Secret endeavors

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Mob Boss Derek Hale, Sane Peter Hale, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: The Chief of police is married to a Mob Boss, and they have to keep “just failing” to catch each other. When one of them hits the other in a shootout, it’s followed with “Oh I’m never going to hear the end of this…”“So how was your day at work?”“YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!”source: Lily- orchard





	Secret endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since i've written anything. I've been behind on other stories but i wanted to try writing this. It felt a bit weird, i hope you like it.

“We’ve been over this a hundred times” Stiles sighed as he dragged his hand down his face “I can’t just quite my job” he leaned back in his chair, feeling a hand lightly squeeze the back of his neck.

 

“Why not?” Isaac asked with a tilt in his head as he eyed the pair sitting across from him. The entire pack was sprawled all over the room; it reeked of exhaustion and blood. It had been another month of cat and mouse, the formidable Hale pack versus the local police department.

 

“Because it’s extremely beneficial for us as a pack having one of our alphas in the position of sheriff instead of a busybody who wants a few pats on the back for trying to take down the Hale pack every week” Lydia answered unamused. “Or are you forgetting the time when John took a vacation and Boyd ended up with five rounds of wolfsbane in his chest?” Erica’s growl cut the silence in the room but that didn’t deter Lydia“ Or when Scott almost got his arm cut off by a overly enthusiastic kitsune newbie? Or when you ended up being interrogated for six hours with wolfsbane cuffs and ended up crying because your alphas weren’t there”

 

“Lydia” Derek’s voiced boomed, having smelled the sour scent that Issac began to exude and how his entire demeanor changed till he was hunched in on himself. He stood up letting his fingers lightly graze Stiles neck before he crossed the living room kneeling before Issac “Hey” he let his voice be as soft as possible “Look at me”

 

Derek waited patiently as Isaac lifted his face, golden eyes meeting his own red ones “The question that you asked was valid, don’t ever feel like you can’t speak your mind” he gave him a smile.

 

“It’s easier for all of us pup” Stiles smiled warmly as he watched his husband act so kindly towards their beta “By me being the Sheriff it lets us know hands-on what course of action to take regarding our operations. I can also make sure no actual harm comes to any of you”

 

“Except the part where we all have to pretend that you aren’t our alpha and married to Derek” Erica scoffed as she placed her feet on the table. They where the strongest pack of the west coast and she was proud to be a part of it, they were a family through and through. They fought with everything they had to protect each other.

 

Scott nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with Erica’s statement “It’s weird having to pretend to hate you”

 

“I know buddy but it’s a necessary evil, we have an advantage no other group has. None of our shipments have ever been detained. The evidence that exists is circumstantial at best and we are always three steps ahead,” Stiles answered.

 

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it” Erica grumbled.

 

“I know Catwoman, I know” Stiles pushed himself to stand, stretching his back as glanced around the pack “I’m going to make dinner, we’re eating steak tonight. Liam and Theo can you set the table? Boyd and Allison help me in the kitchen please”

 

Everyone started to stand up to go do their own thing till Dinner was ready “Wait” Derek’s voice rang in the room halting everyone in the process “Lydia, apologize to Isaac”

 

“But I –“ Lydia began to protest already raising her voice.

 

“Apologize, you know what you did” Derek’s eyes bleed red once more as he stared down the petite woman in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her anger start to show on her face “Don’t act naïve, you chose to act that way towards your fellow packmate. You decided to speak with that attitude and tone”

 

Lydia had to use all her strength to avoid the need to bare her throat to her alpha. She could feel the burn in her veins as her hands started to tremble.

 

“Lydia, go to your room right now” Stiles spoke before she had the chance to make the situation even worse, all their betas were stubborn but Lydia always took the cake. “Right now” He rarely used his alpha voice but he wanted to avoid a disaster. He watched as Lydia stiffly moved towards the stairs almost in a robotic matter.

 

* * *

 

Stiles faced the counter cutting up potatoes as he tuned out every noise around him, feeling Derek's presence behind he spoke “She’ll come around, you know how she is” Stiles leaned against Derek’s chest as the man wrapped his arms around him, feeling stubble gently rub against his cheek

 

“The food smells nice” Derek said

 

“You’re avoiding” Stiles answered, he turned around cupping Derek’s face feeling the warmth on his fingertips “We’ll give Isaac extra dessert”

 

“She can’t keep everyone at a distance, I know she’s afraid but we are a pack. We bicker and fight, yes but we don’t belittle each other, we don’t treat anyone as if they were inferior” Derek tried to convoy how important this was, it wasn’t like the other childish fights their betas would have.

 

“I know” Stiles sighed as he leaned forward resting his forehead against his husband. “I’ll talk to her”

 

* * *

 

Isaac heard a timid knock on his door, he had already heard her feet patter against the floor before she reached his bedroom “Come in”

 

Lydia stood in the open doorway, pushing back a strand of her hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath before staring directly at the man across the room “Hi Isaac”

 

She had finished up a talk with Stiles that had gone back and forth for what felt like hours. She knew the moment Derek called her out that she had been in the wrong and that she had disrespected Derek and Isaac. Stiles had to remind her that she wasn’t in high school anymore, she didn’t have to pretend to be someone else. No one in the pack would belittle her or treat her differently, that they were a family.

 

“I want to apologize for the way that I acted and treated you earlier. It was uncalled for and completely childish of me. It’s a bad habit that I have that I’m going to fix I promise. I’ll be more mindful of the words I chose and how I talk to others. I’m sorry”

 

Isaac heard the steady heartbeat that didn’t waver at any moment “Thank you for apologizing“ Just as Lydia was about to turn around to leave, Isaac called her name “I know Stiles didn’t give you any dessert want to share mine?”

 

Lydia gave him a warm smile, she shook her head “You deserve it more than I do”

 

* * *

  

“Our puppies are getting along” Stiles cooed from the bedroom inching away from the door as he closed It behind him.

 

“Stop eavesdropping” Derek raised his voice from the bathroom as he dried his hair, hearing the droplets splatter against the floor.

 

“I’m not, I’m being a dedicated parent” Stiles yelled back

 

“Whatever you say” Derek mumbled.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had left in the early morning having made Derek his morning coffee, pressing a chaste kiss against his soft lips as he dashed out the door. Leaving Derek alone while the pack slept peacefully for a few more hours.

 

Last night Stiles and him had gone over everything one more time. It was the last day of the month, which was always their busiest.  

 

“Scott tell me the logistics of today” Derek stood tall with his arm crossed over his chest.

 

Scott sat straighter facing his alpha “Erica and I are in charge of the shipment coming from the Satomi pack, we need to confirm 5 kilos of the product. Jackson is going to be our backup”

 

“Boyd?” Derek prompted

 

“Theo and I are going to get the weapon shipment from the Argents. We’ll bring Allison as a buffer and backup. We’re meeting near the edge of town”

 

“Cora” Dead glanced towards his younger sister.

 

“Liam and I are going to go to our brothels and make sure all the money is in its place and distribute our new product to our suppliers, plus watching Liam squirm every time he sees a topless chick is always fun” Cora grinned, sticking her tongue out as Liam crossed his arms over his chest giving Cora the stink eye.

 

Derek rolled his eyes before continuing “Malia and Isaac will be with me today. We’ll be meeting with Deucalion and his pack” Derek cracked his neck as he stared at them, receiving eager nods in return. They had to sit out last time and sulked for an entire week. “It’ll be in a public place to avoid any unnecessary confrontation”

 

“Is he still pretending that he’s not sabotaging us?” Scott asked sarcastically.

 

“Of course he is, he’s a fucking dickhead” Malia scoffed

 

“Regardless we’re still trying to be civil, well as civil as we can be” Derek grinned

 

“Where’s Lydia?” Erica asked, suddenly noticing her absences.

 

“She had an appointment with the mayor remember?” Scott answered.

 

Derek added ”Peter will meet her there, he said he had to collect something at the last minute” He headed towards the kitchen leaving his mug in the sink “Everyone get what you need and head out, don’t forget the basics”

 

* * *

 

“Derek, we can both live peacefully on this land” Deucalion smiled as he raised his glass of scotch toward his lips. They had decided to meet at a local diner in which Derek and Stiles knew the owner from previous business.  

 

“That’s alpha Hale to you” Malia sneered letting her eyes flash bright blue, not liking the condescending tone or the disrespect.  

 

“And don’t forget you’re on Hale land” Isaac smiled.

 

“Learn to control your mutts, _alpha Hale_ ” Ennis grunted out.

 

“Do you wish to keep your tongue Ennis?” Derek cocked an eyebrow “I’d watch what you say to my betas”

 

“Derek there is no need for violence, we just want to coexist” Deucalion repeated the same things he had already said earlier. Beside him Kali smirked as she winked at Derek, ravishing in the anger she could smell from the werecoyote.

 

Malia could feel her hackles being raised, her claws puncturing the cushion beneath her. Feeling Derek grab her hand beneath the table “We both know you don’t just wish to coexist” he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he glanced at the message on the homepage. “But amuse me”

 

“Amuse you? Who do you think you are” Ennis scoffed

 

“You’re not the brightest are you?” Isaac smiled

 

“Ennis” Deucalion chastised, even he knew when the boundaries were being overstepped.

 

* * *

 

After a tense half hour of negotiations, that ultimately led to nowhere. Deucalion’s thirst for power didn’t know no end and Derek knew that he would be a problem. He had returned the text message as he waited for the bill, hearing Malia and Ennis snarling at each other, while Isaac sipped his tea avoiding Kali’s stares.  

 

Both packs stood at the entrance of the diner, Derek halted Malia from being the first to leave. “We’ll be in contact” Derek said.

 

“Of course Derek” Deucalion smiled as he turned around pushing the glass doors open “We wouldn’t want this wonderful friendship to wither”

 

“Useless dickhead” Malia mumbled.

 

“I’m so fucking tired of your mutt Hale” Ennis snarled, his claws replacing his human nails as he stalked forward.

 

“Careful Ennis, this is your last warning” Derek pulled him towards him, gripping the collar of his shirt, feeling Ennis claws on his forearm as he tried to get out of Derek’s grip. Throwing him back, falling against Kali in the process.

 

“Fuck you Hale” Ennis spat.

 

“Ennis” Deucalion warned.

 

“No! Fuck this” Ennis launched himself towards the other alpha, jaws snapping towards Derek’s neck. Derek gripped Ennis’s face launching him back towards the glass doors, shattering them in the process. A silence fell in the diner as everyone stared at both alphas standing toe to toe.

 

“He couldn’t just listen could he?” Isaac shrugged earning a growl from Kali.

 

* * *

 

 

“Parrish tell your newbie not to mess up or he’s on desk duty for an entire month” Stiles grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Holstering his gun as well as his handcuffs.

 

“I told him, everyone is ready. We don’t have much time” Parrish moved back letting Stiles walk out of his office first.

 

“We’re on time. We just need to make sure no one fucks up this time” Stiles grumbled as he pushed the doors open heading towards the cruiser.

 

“Harris still feels bad” Parrish answered. He glanced towards all the other cruisers, already waiting for them.

 

“He should, we could’ve gotten Hale and his associate all in one fell swoop but no something on his fucking phone was more important” Stiles yelled over his shoulder

 

“He said he was getting carpal tunnel from all the writing” Parrish said as he opened the passenger door.

 

“Good” Stiles gave him a big smile as he sat down in the drivers seat.  
  


* * *

 

Stiles could feel the migraine forming. Seeing his husband in a full out brawl in the front of a family diner, fangs and all was not ideal. Even his betas were fighting. In any other scenario he would be immensely proud but this was just a shit show.

 

“Remember first rubber bullets and than normal bullets and if it escalates wolfsbane bullets” Stiles pulled up across the street, hearing the growls intensifying. Derek was the only one who wasn’t wolfed out. Logically he’d be the last to be shot at because he was still maintaining his composure but the way things were heading everything had to be quick.

 

“Parrish I’ll call – “ the first bullet rang loud as it hit Isaac directly in the shoulder sending him to the ground “What the fuck did I say back at the station, how are you so incompetent?! Do you want this case to be dismissed” he glared at his officers. “Parrish blare the alarm, I’ll call it”

 

Parrish reached down flipping a switch that started emitting a high frequency pitch that immobilized werewolves. Sending them to the ground as they clutched their ears “Alpha Hale and Alpha Deucalion, the both of you need to stand down immediately. Tell your pack to calm down right now”

 

Ennis seemed to ignore everything he just said because the idiot started stalking over towards them “Alpha Deucalion tell your beta to stand down”

 

“I’m no fucking beta” Ennis snarled

 

“This is your last warning” Stiles repeated once more but that didn’t deter Ennis in the slightest. He pulled out his gun pointing at Ennis shoulder as he positioned himself behind the open car door “Ennis you need to calm down”

 

Nothing.

 

The first shot pushed Ennis back but he kept walking “Parrish, switch”

 

Parrish hastily switched his bullets replacing the rubber ones to the non-wolfsbane ones “Ennis”

 

Nothing.

 

The next shot pierced his shoulder, earning a snarl as he started running towards the cruiser. Stiles rearranged his gun “Wolfsbane bullet” Ennis stopped in his track, his chest heaving as he stared at each of them with red eyes. “Alex, is going to walk towards you and handcuff you, understand?” He waited for confirmation “Don’t try anything”

 

Stiles watched as Alex edged his way closer, the kid was trembling with fear. He was about two minutes away from pissing himself.

 

* * *

 

Derek watched as Stiles newest deputy, a kid who was forced to go to the academy by his father inch his way closer to Ennis. Glancing behind him Isaac was rubbing his shoulder, as he stayed crouched down. “You okay?” Isaac raised his gaze nodding. In the corner of his eye he saw movement. Kali started running towards the deputy, a bullet immediately sending her to the ground but that wasn’t what caught his attention. Deucalion was eerily pensive.

 

It took seconds, Deucalion had been standing across from him and now he was inches away from the stupid kid. Standing directly behind him, using him as a human shield “Well Sheriff Stilinski clearly my pack has overstayed their welcome so we’ll be on our way”

 

* * *

 

At times like these Stiles regrets hiring such incompetent fools but he couldn’t completely blame the kid. “Deucalion let go of Deputy Alex before he pees himself”

 

“I don’t think so” Deucalion let his eyes bleed red letting his fangs elongate. Stiles watched, as Derek appeared right behind Deucalion ripping him away while simultaneously pushing Alex forward sending the kid to the ground.

 

Another alpha brawl broke out. Between his husband and a psychotic, power hungry werewolf. It quickly escalated no matter the high pitch deafening Kali and Ennis it didn’t bother the two alphas in the slightest. He scanned his deputies all with their guns out.

 

Another roar broke out, alpha Anderson ran out of the diner colliding with Malia in the process. “Of course it had to be him” Stiles mumbled

 

“Do you think he’s sober?” Parrish asked.

 

“Doubtful” He answered.

 

* * *

 

Derek snarled as he slammed Deucalion on the ground, gripping his throat in till blood started coating his fingers as his claws pierced his skin. He let out a snarl as he felt fangs puncturing his shoulder feeling the skin being angrily ripped out.

 

Anderson stood behind them swaying side to side, blood pouring out of his mouth as he let out a wetly laugh “That was – “ Malia slammed Anderson to the ground, slashing his back, digging her claws deep into his back, he tried to stand but Isaac held his shoulders down.

 

* * *

 

“Shit” Stiles could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His fingers trembled as the anger took over. The first shot that hit Deucalion wasn’t a rubber bullet, he crippled to the floor in agony. Stiles quickly switched his bullets aiming towards Derek in that moment Derek raised his gaze. He shot him in the shoulder “Stay down” he yelled

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat as his desk rubbing his temples as he waited for Parrish to bring the paperwork. He ended up taking medicine it had gotten so bad. He heard a light knock “Yeah”

 

Parrish pushed the door open instantly reading off the files he had in his hands “Everything is in order. Alpha Deucalion and Alpha Anderson are under arrest, Deucalion for assault on an officer, resisting arrest and promoting erratic behavior with his betas.”

 

He flipped the paper “Anderson for attacking another alpha unwarranted, unlawful use of his ‘abilities’ and public intoxication” He closed the file placing it on Stiles desk

 

Opening the other folder, he scanned the entire paper “Kali and Ennis are being prosecuted for resisting arrest, attempted assault and inciting violence” He dropped the other file as he sat across from Stiles “they’re currently in their cells, no wolfsbane in their system. They’re fine just complaining”

 

“We’ll it was a bit sloppy but at least it was successful” he sat back looking towards his whiteboard “What about the Hales?”

 

“It wasn’t viable, the betas were protecting their alpha and their alpha was protecting our deputy” Parrish shrugged “there is always tomorrow”

 

“You’re right, we did good today” He gave Parrish a smile “Come on I’ll buy you some pie”

 

* * *

 

Stiles had changed out of his uniform, dropped everything in ‘his apartment’, which was just for show. He took the long way through the preserve till he found himself in front of his own home, going through the backdoor, he could still feel his sigils in place. He could see Derek’s from where he stood.

 

He closed the door behind him, pulling his hoodie off as he crossed the dinning room “Hey big guy, how’ve you been?” he gave him a timid smile as he sat on the living room table his knees hitting Derek’s. Letting his hand sit atop Derek’s knee giving him a light squeeze.

 

“You shot me” Derek kept his gaze on the ground.

 

Stiles whined in his throat “Baby” he unclasped Derek’s hand, straddling his lap as he tenderly rubbed his thumb over Derek’s cheekbone “I’m sorry” he felt Derek’s grip on his hip.

 

Derek pulled him closer, pressing his nose against the crook of Stiles neck inhaling the scent of mate and home “I know love, I’m not mad” he placed chaste kisses over Stiles throat down to his shoulder.

 

Stiles absentmindedly pulled back smiling as he started tracing Derek’s face “I’m really happy everything turned out the way it did. The pack is in the clear and you can now proclaim yourself as the town hero” he felt warm as he watched Derek smile. He lightly touched Derek’s shoulder “Does it hurt? I was so fucking furious when Anderson pulled that shit, I wanted to fucking shot him with wolfsbane” he narrowed his eyes as he replayed everything in his head.

 

Pulling him close once more, letting his chest rumble as he tried to sooth Stiles anger but feeling his chest swell with adoration as well for the protectiveness that Stiles felt for him. “It doesn’t hurt, I promise” he slightly raised Stiles shirt letting his fingers graze up and down the soft skin below his fingertips.

 

Stiles hummed, letting himself melt into the touch. He tried stifling back a yawn but the weight of everything that had happened today finally hit him “Well when everything calms down, Anderson will mysteriously disappear for a few days while we are on vacation on a sunny beach” he closed his eyes, snuggling even closer to his husband. Letting the calm wash over him as he felt Derek’s chest rise with each breath.

 

Derek chuckled “You’ve already planned everything, haven’t you?” he held onto Stiles as he shifted their bodies to lie across the couch, feeling his own back finally meet the sofa. He tried to avoid jostling Stiles as much as he could. Pulling the blanket that was resting across the back of the couch to cover both of them.

 

“Of course I have” Stiles smiled, hearing Derek’s heartbeat against his ear slowly lulling him to sleep “I love you, I’d do anything for you”

 

“I love you too” Derek smiled, feeling content with how the day had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i had doubts about writing again in general but regardless thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
